1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to area array and edge array electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
Numerous different types and kinds of area array electrical connectors and edge array electrical connectors exist in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,709 (Re. 34,084) discloses one such connector with coiled column shaped contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,194 discloses a serpentine contact used in an edge array electrical connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,962; 4,969,826; 4,927,369; 5,092,783; 5,061,192; and 5,069,627 disclose other types of contacts and connectors. Even in view of the above mentioned contacts and connectors, there exists a need for a connector for connecting parallel electrical components that has very small contacts, which is dependable and relatively easy to manufacture, and can be manufactured at a relatively low expense.